Ranmyaku Jouten
Ranmyaku Jouten, reknowned as the God of Chaos, is a legendary YouTube anime reviewer who established the JAY Room becoming the page's first leader. __TOC__ History Birth of the JAY Room The JAY Room was created over a year ago when Ranmyaku Jouten decided to depart from his first Yu-Gi-Oh! Team called Team Phoenix. The JAY Room was originally known as The Team Phoenix public Page, where all of the original members of The JAY Room and long time supporters of Jouten posted.(Back then Ranmyaku Jouten's channel focused solely on Yu-Gi-Oh!). Being the most active member of the original group the group slowly turned into only Yu-Gi-Oh! related topics to hentai based topics as well. After fully commiting to the Anime/Manga community, departure of his original team and deleting the original Team Phoenix group, Jouten decided to make the group for his select few subs thus naming it The JAY Room which stands for The Japanese Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! Room. A few months later Jouten decided to name his livestreams after the group he created to have both the group and streams easy to follow for his followers since the streams were suppossed to follow after the original ideals of the group. Plot The JAY Room Now The JAY Room as it stands now is 940 plus members strong and continues to grow daily. After a slow start the The JAY Room is now as active as a mini forum. The JAY Room group became more popular over the past few months during the livestream's six month hiatus. With the livestream set to return Saturday, January 18th both the group and stream should become even more popular. The JAY Room Spinoffs The success of the The JAY Room livestreams spawned spinoffs such as The JAY Vault which are streams with Jouten alone, The JAY Crew talks which are skype recorded calls with other big names in the community and The JAY Crew Interviews which are interviews done by Jouten with other people both within the community and in others and recently The JAY Crew Shoutouts. Stand Name / Abilities Stand Name: Longing Freesia/Longing Freedom (Jouten calls it "Longing Freedom") Stand Name (Romanji): Setsubo Freesia Stand Name (Kanji): 切望 フリージア Jouten's stand has lackluster destructive capabilities compared to other Jaystars but where Setsubo Freessia lacks in physical prowess it makes up for in it's spiritual powers, abilities and range. (Despite being a power type Jouten is able to use his stand long distances to fight off his enemies, however if Jouten fights long ranged he can't use his specific stand abilities only fight physically). Jouten's stand has three main different abilities that he uses at his disposal. Depending on the mode Jouten is in his physical capabilities are enhanced. (Jouten has 3 different energy reserves, Light, Dark and Chaos) Light Mode: When Jouten is in Light mode, his physical speed is increased, even the speed of his immune system, reflexes and cell regeneration are all significantly enhanced. However despite it's benefits if Jouten stays in light mode too long his body breaks down to it's enhanced capabilities. '''Dark Mode: '''When Jouten is Dark Mode his overall physical strength is increased but even with it's power boost it's strength does not increase too much due to the fact that the longer Jouten keeps his stand in dark mode the more insane he becomes due to dark energy. '''Chaos Mode: '''When Jouten is in Chaos mode, Jouten benefits from both the enhancements of Light mode and Dark Mode but can only use those benefits one at a time. However due to this fact Chaos mode is unbelievable tiring. Hence why Jouten doesn't like fighting or as he likes to call it "being summoned" '''Hikanzen: '''Hikanzen is the ability that steams from Jouten's light energy and it allows him to heal himself and others. Hikanzen is the combination of the Hikari (Light) and Anzen (Safety) '''Fukai: '''Fukai is the ability that steams from Jouten's dark energy and it allows him to decompose one's spirit energy thus effectively rendering their stand useless and/or destroying it. Fukai is the combination of Furu (Darkness) and Hokai (Collapse) '''Chaotic Corruption: '''Chaotic Corruption is the ability that steams from Jouten's Chaos energy and it allows Jouten to alter the reality of anything or anyone within a 4 meter radius. This ability allows Jouten to change anything from the mentality of a person to their very molecular make up but Jouten is only capable of using this ability for 7 seconds before having to release it. However once Jouten has altered one's reality their reality is forever changed however due to it's rather short ranged nature Jouten needs to be extremely close especially due to it's time restraint. And Jouten is only capable of using it once every 24 hours. Stand Stats: